


Mystrade

by Chandlure



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chubby Mycroft, EventHorizon, Fan Art, Love, M/M, Moonlight, evening walk, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art for EventHorizon's story 'Share the Stars with You'. *Spoiler Alert* Specifically, chapter 21. </p><p>If you haven't read it yet, or any of EventHorizon's work, I implore you to. Their work is utterly amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).




End file.
